


A Dip(per) Into College

by culieskye



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Charisma, Drama, Multi, Romance, Young Love, and lack there of, nervous boys, outgoing girls, who knows - Freeform, young lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culieskye/pseuds/culieskye
Summary: Going to college is a rough transition, but when Dipper Pines leaves his long term girlfriend Star Butterfly, things get... weird. Star, hurt at the loss of her boyfriend and her only friend turns to magic to entertain herself, but when her magic backfires, she has to save the Pines's family... or not??





	1. Chapter 1

** Prologue **

 

 

"I'm breaking up with you." Dipper repeated for the fifth time. His girlfriend, Star Butterfly, took a step back, blinking at her two year boyfriend. Her last two years of high school were spent with Dipper Pines, and he was leaving her now? Breaking up with her,

 

"Because of college?" she could feel the tears stinging her blue eyes, "Are you serious? We're going to the same college, Dipper!"

 

"I need to focus on my studies-,"

 

"Your fictional stories, you mean?" her voice shook, two years with him, helping him get over that weird socially awkward phase and being the friend that both he and his twin sister, Mabel, needed. He believed in everything. The supernatural, the fictional, the mythical; his sister was telling everyone that she had met Cupid when she was twelve. Of course, Star couldn’t fault them, in fact she loved them. She loved Mabel’s quirks and Dipper’s nervous energy that reminded her of her old best friend. 

 

Let's just say, these things didn't make them the most popular kids in school. And although Mabel and Star, with their bubbly and outgoing personality, could own their weirdness; Dipper drowned in it.

 

And now, he was breaking up with her.

"Star, this is the best for us-,"

 

"Best for you. Don’t… don’t talk for me, okay? Just… don’t get too wrapped up in Bill, okay?” she dropped the name of the fictional character he was always drawing and writing about. She turned quickly, to avoid showing Dipper the oncoming tears, to her car. He could have broken up somewhere that wasn't the McDonald’s parking lot. The bastard.

 

She sat in her car, blinking away the tears. She struggled through her purse for her phone and stared at her most recent phone calls.

 

Dipper Pines.

Dipper Pines.

Dipper Pines.

Dipper Pines.

Mabel Pines.

Mabel Pines.

Mabel Pines.

Mom.

  
That's all the people she talked to. She had no one now, it had been so long since she felt so alone. She opened her glove box and stared at the wand that she rarely touched anymore. She reached for it, sure last time she did magic half the multiverse almost got destroyed, but sometimes a little magic could go a long way...


	2. The Plan

Dipper stretched out over his dorm room bed. It had been two months since he had broken up with Star. And those two months were hard. He kept grabbing his phone to call her on the drive home, or he would reach over to check if she texted him good morning or good night.

 

But she had cut him off. That was for the best really, he knew that. His drawings on the provided cork board were of all of the things he had done at Gravity Falls, all the things he had seen. And after years of public school art classes, his drawings finally started to resemble his Great Uncle Ford's.

 

Then around his drawings were post cards from Gravity Falls from his two Grunkles. Some very old ones from Pacifica. And Wendy. She had graduated college by now, and even though he had spent two years with Star, it didn't mean that sometimes he wished he was just two years older.

 

He didn't regret his high school girlfriend.  In fact, he was sure, at one point, he loved her. But when he started having his nightmares again, he decided to push everyone away.

 

The only person who wasn't fooled was his twin. Mabel gave him his space, but she texted him everyday. Required mandatory coffee breaks between their classes. It was so she could gossip, but he didn't mind. Listening to her celebrity gossip gave him a break from- he looked at his journal and sighed. A break from his research.

 

He didn't want to turn into his Uncle Ford. That was the reason he went to the same college as Mabel. The reason they both planned on moving to Gravity Falls together after graduation, the reason he-

 

His dorm room opened slowly and Dipper looked up to see his roommate. The empty bed across the room from him was a treasure of lonely quiet time he didn't expect to keep for long.

 

His roommate was dark skinned, Mabel would say mocha, and his dyed blonde hair was styled to the side, his sunglasses made him look like a douche bag. A yellow blazer and black skinny jeans.

 

Dipper looked back to his journals, he had plans to transfer all of his work into his laptop, then onto three separate USBs. His work was important. Losing any of it meant losing any chances of going to Grad School.

 

"Sup." his roommate nodded to him. Dipper looked up and nodded back.

 

"Dipper." he introduced himself.

 

"Bill." the metrosexual man threw his black suitcase on the floor by his bed. The tag was a yellow triangle. Dipper pulled open his laptop and turned it on, finding the motivation to do anything but talk to his roommate. Like jump into a lake of sharks. Or tell Ford he didn't want to be a scientist anymore. Or confess to Mabel the real reason why he broke up with their best friend. He took a deep breath as his screensavor of him and Mabel in front of the Mystery Shack.

 

"Hey, Pine Tree-," his roommate started,

 

"Don't call me that." Dipper said, debating burning his favorite hat, "My name is Dipper."

 

The roommate, Bill, raised his eyebrows before starting over, "Alright, hey _Dipper_ ," he enunciated Dipper's nickname slowly, "Know the closest sorority party coming up?"

 

Dipper sighed, "Yeah. It's tonight at 8 p.m. BYOB."

 

Bill nodded, "I can make that work. Thanks, man."

 

Normally Dipper didn't know anything about parties or about clubs or any kind of social event. But Mabel and Star had made plans to join a sorority together, it was Star's idea after Dipper broke up with her. And telling Mabel it was all about friendship and glitter was a diabolical plan. Almost as bad as the "Summer Bubble".

 

He glanced over at Bill and sighed. Maybe it was all a coincidence. Eventually he'd have to get over this stuff. His Facebook notifications popped up and he was thankful it was Mabel messaging him.

 

Mabel: _Hey, Dip-Dop. Everyone says I need a "boy" at this party tonight. Can you be my bail?_

 

Dipper groaned. Mabel had this thing where they would go to parties and she wanted a guy to be there to be the emergency boyfriend. So, Dipper would be dragged from his research and forced to endure loud music and intoxicated bastards only to hear his code name and head over to save her from some guy she didn't want to deal with.

 

Dipper: _Star?_

 

Mabel: _She has a guy. Her boyfriend. Maybe I should get a different guy..._

 

Dipper felt his heart stop. Star was already over it? He broke up with her and he was devastated. He hadn't left his room unless Mabel demanded to get coffee. He hadn't made any new friends, although Mabel had a new "family", thanks to Star.

 

Even though he wanted to stay home, Dipper didn't trust anyone else with his twin sister. Not at a frat party.  Not in college! He had seen movies.

 

Dipper: _Its not a problem. I left her, remember? I'll be there. But I'm wearing a hoodie._

 

Mabel: _It's September-_

 

Dipper: _And I'm not dressing up. Do you want Nacho Dip or not?_

 

Mabel: _Fine. But wear a beanie or something. I want to be known for chilling with cool people._

 

Dipper: _You asked me to be your bail. Your twin brother. I don't see how you aren't already screaming popularity._

 

Mabel didn't respond. She was probably throwing glitter on her face and struggling to brush her brown curls. He set his computer on his night stand and grabbed his black hoodie from the end of the bed.

 

"Going somewhere?" Bill asked.

 

"Going chill with my sister." Dipper opened his nightstand drawer grabbing the black beanie out. Mabel gave it to him, she had even written _Dip-Dops_ on the tag. He was surprised she didn't make him one. But college changed everyone.  He threw the hat over his own curls, he needed to trim them, but he just couldn't find the time.

 

"Is she cute?"

 

"Just... Don't, ok?" Dipper closed his laptop, it was triple password protected, and headed out. Grateful to get away from the weird kid, only to have to head towards his ex-girlfriend.

 

Ex-girlfriend territory should have red signs screaming, "DANGER!!!!!!" But, in most cases, the potential victim already knows the danger and is holding his breath terrified of-

 

The door to the sorority house swung open and Dipper exhaled, he felt he had lost control of his bodily functions and was very, very glad he didn't have to pee.

 

She was blonde, blue eyes, tall, slender and the tight lilac dress pushed up her small breasts that highlighted the gold locket around her neck. He recognized the locket,

 

"Pacifica?"

 

She smiled, batting her lashes, "Yes?" but then she really looked at him, and she burst into a run, throwing her arms around him into a bear hug,

 

"DIPPER!" she kissed his cheek, "I saw Mabel, but didn't think-," she was holding his hand, "I was so surprised that she wanted to join a sorority. Gosh, I'm only here because Mom and Dad, you know how they get, said they wanted me to follow their footsteps. Wait until they find out my major isn't International Business or whatever bullshit they wanted me to follow. I haven't seen you on campus, I mean, it's a big campus, I can't believe Mabel didn't tell me!" She had the fake smile plastered on her face, the one she used in front of her parents. She was babbling, a method to make people tune her out.

 

"H-hey to you too." he felt the smile on his face. Pacifica was his on and off girlfriend for years. Every summer she would leave whatever boyfriend she was with and hook up with him. But the summer before junior year, she said that they were done-done. Her parents had her engaged to some rich guy. He searched her hands now for a ring. She laughed,

 

"I told him I wanted to get married after I graduated. Told my parents too." she winked at him, lowering her voice, "But I have no intentions of marrying him. Once I graduate, get my own place, and have a job, I'm ending it and cutting off my parents. I just need them to pay my school first."

 

"Oh."

 

"I should have told you." she kissed him, something he didn't expect, "But I couldn't reach you."

 

"Sorry."

 

"Why are you here?" she finally asked.

 

"I'm Mabel's bail." he said, "You guys needed a guy?"

 

"Ohhh, Mother Bitch-Twat requires us to grab up boyfriends. She says it makes us hotter. It's totally stupid. And she hates Mabel, so IDK how Mabes thought inviting her twin as bail was going to increase her stats. But I'll make it work. You'll be my boyfriend, and the very protective brother of Mabel. The reason she can't get real Bail. I mean, it's not lying." she kissed him again and dragged him up the stairs.

 

"B-boyfriend?" he asked.

 

"Well, we're both here. I'm not really getting married to Sir Blah Blah, and like we aren't meant to be."

 

Dipper followed her into the house and met the shocked look of Star. Guilt welled up in his chest as he gulped, very sure he didn't want to be at this party at all anymore, but with Pacifica holding his hand in a death grip, her familiar smooth skin making him want to run, and there Mabel was, her huge smile overwhelming him with more guilt for wanting to leave.

 

"Dipper! Did you know Pacifica is here?"

 

"I do now." Dipper managed, the door slammed behind him. He sighed. Now Star probably thought he left her for some blonde hot shot.

 

"All the better. We have SO much to catch up on." Pacifica dragged him off, "Party is in the main hall. If Mabel needs us all she has to do is scream-,"

 

"NACHO DIP." Mabel and Pacifica laughed as they screamed his 'code name' in unison. Maybe one day he would get away from all of this, he saw the glitter in Mabel's eyes and smiled back. He couldn't leave her, even if he tried.

 

Pacifica dragged him into a quieter room and they sat on the window seat. She finally let go of his hand and sighed,

 

"Sorry about the kissing, the girls here think I'm gay. I'm trying to shake them off. And you're perfect for it."

 

"Um... Thanks?" Dipper leaned back, with a sigh, "I can handle fake dating. Real dating is too hard."

 

"Dated someone after me?" she asked, fumbling in her purse for something. He nodded,

 

"Yeah. Two years. Star. Dumped her a few months ago."

 

Pacifica pulled out a cigarette and a Twenty-One Pilots lighter. She lit up and raised her blonde eyebrows at him, "Star? Sorority Star? The reason Mabel is here?"

 

"Yeah. Her."

 

"I practically ate your face out there."

 

"Yup."

 

"Explains the upset face. Well, it'll get the top bitches off my case."  she took a drag of her cigarette. Then offered him the paper wrapped poison, "Want one?"

 

"Can you even smoke in here?"

 

"I'm the richest bitch in this place." she handed Dipper an unlit cigarette and her lighter. Dipper followed their old routine and lit up, tossing her lighter in her over priced purse. They smoked quietly together, and for a moment he felt like they were at the Gravity Falls lake, a paddle boat three feet away, beached against the eerie island shore in the middle of the lake and they were smoking cigarettes laying in the sand. God, that was only 3 years ago.

 

"I've missed you, Dipper." she said quietly, "It's lonely back home. Stan told me you guys applied here and so I followed you guys. Wherever you two are there is some sort of adventure."

 

"We don't ask for it." _Anymore._

 

The music was getting louder and Dipper sighed, "I should check on her."

 

"Do you still love me?" Pacifica snuffed her cigarette in a solo cup of water. She pulled herself on top of him, the locket he gave her when they were thirteen swaying in his face. She bent down and kissed him. Old habits pulled his hands to her back as familiar territory relaxed him. Her hands were intertwined in his hair, resting on his neck. Tongues dancing, lips moving, the old flame still had spark enough to keep them going, to keep them alive. She pulled away abruptly, running her thumb over his lips.

 

"I'll always love you-," he started, but she only rolled her blue eyes.

 

She rolled off of him, he bit back the relief. Part of him wished he would kiss her the way she wanted him too. Pull her close and they could drown each other in that old love that fueled their every summer for years. They could stay here and never leave.

“I hate you.” she said quietly. She didn’t mean it cruelly. She was struggling with something, and Dipper knew he was just the tool to help her sort through it.

 

"Join the club." he stood up, handing his unfinished cigarette to Pacifica, "Pacifica-,"

 

"Paz." she took the cigarette and ran her manicured hands through her blonde hair, "It's less... Snobby."

  
"It's hot." Dipper was walking out of the room, but he heard her chuckle as she smoked the rest of his cigarette alone on the window seat looking out at the night sky.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties are supposed to be fun.

Mabel yawned. Star had said that sororities were fun, glitter, family, and friendship. She hated her life. She couldn't tell Dipper that. So when he was around she gossiped about the tall, heel wearing blonde twats and all the celebrities that Paz was always talking about. Even Star had started vanishing for long periods of time, leaving Mabel to figure out the world of back stabbing, high pitched, bitches and the maze of 'perfect make up', cute boyfriends and charity work. 

 

It made Mabel want to throw up. But her Grunkle Stan just wanted her to come help him run the shack, and she had plans to open her own shop next door, "Sweater Town". 

 

That was why her major was business. She'd be building her own business and running her uncles. And Dipper was going to help. And they were going to be the best team ever.

 

The music was getting louder and she checked her Sev'ral Times watch. It was 8:30. Her homework was done, but she would lie to the girls soon; she had to write fan fiction.  Her readers expected a post by the end of the weekend, and she didn't like to disappoint.

 

"Hey." a voice behind her interrupted her fan fiction ideas. She turned, slightly irked, but froze. The dark skinned, blonde boy was a few inches taller than her and was stealing her breath away.

 

"Hi." she was so surprised she even managed the greeting.

 

"Bill."

 

_ Oh no.  _ She forced a smile, "Mabel."

 

“Ma-BILL. BILL. We’re meant to chill tonight.” he leaned against the counter, resting on his elbow. His sunglasses were a total douche-touch, but her heart was still racing. 

 

_ Why couldn’t your name be anything besides Bill? GOD.  _ She adopted the cliche sorority laugh, isn’t that what they did when they flirted? God, she was terrible at all of it, “So what’s your pick up line for girls that don’t have Bill in their name?”

 

“Uh, honestly I just tell them the fall from heaven one.” he shrugged.

 

“They fall for that?” she asked and he laughed,

 

“They do  _ fall _ for it.”

 

She smiled and he leaned over the counter, grabbing a beer in one of the many ice filled buckets filled with random beer cans. He offered it to her and she shook her head,

 

“I’m not to much of a drinker.” She waited for the retaliation of most people of college age who found out someone chose not to drink beer. she got it often, the lecture, the questions, the eye roll and sudden disinterest. 

 

He popped open the beer, taking a sip, “You ain’t missing much honestly.” He put down the beer and leaned over, his legs in the air as he dug for something, pulling out a Sprite and handed it to her. She took it with a smile,

 

“Th-thanks.”

 

“Surprised I even found one, probably meant for mixing.” he grabbed his beer again and pulled out his phone, “You got a Facebook?”

 

“Yeah. Mabel Pines.”

 

He was typing in her name, but stopped at the last name, “You got like a cousin or a brother or something?”

 

“Yeah, Dipper Pines! We’re twins! You’ve already met him?” Mabel asked, she loved to talk about her brother. It was a topic she knew could get her out of anything and everything.

 

“He’s my roommate. He’s a cool kid.”

 

Bill was perfect, Mabel was starting to realize. He didn’t care that she didn’t drink, was funny, and thought her brother was cool. Most dudes at these parties thought her brother was a total loser- and she couldn’t even argue that much against it. He was an anxiety ridden nerd obsessed with his research, but she still loved him no matter how obsessive he got.

 

“Yeah he is!” Mabel chirped as Bill nodded to someone behind her. She turned and smiled at her twin, 

 

“Dip-Dop! We’re just talking about you! Didn’t know you got a knew roommate!”

 

“Just moved in today.”

 

“I’ve been staying on a friends couch, that is until she dumped me.” Bill shrugged, “Good thing my parents got me a dorm room, know what I’m saying?” 

 

“Yeah.” Dipper nodded, giving her the ‘You okay?’ look. Mabel smiled, her approval of Bill caused Dipper’s shoulders to adjust from defensive, to slightly less defensive. 

 

“What’s your major?” Mabel asked, “I’m business.”

 

“Double major-,” Dipper reminded her, “She’s also Art, with a minor in humanities.”

 

“Talented all around, huh?” Bill smiled, impressed.

 

“Nah, just wants to make her twin look bad.” Dipper teased and Mabel shrugged,

 

“I like things. So I do them. You?”

 

“I like things too.” he joked, “But I’m a History major. Like the concept of having no job later in life, ya’ know?”

 

Mabel giggled, “I doubt it. You’ll find something.”

 

“A barista, probably.” Dipper shrugged. Bill laughed, 

 

“Yeah, that’s the goal.”

 

Mabel blinked for a second, was Bill into Dipper? No, he talked to her first. Bill wouldn’t be into her twin brother, that would be weird. She sipped on her Sprite as Paz walked back into the party, smiling at Mabel. She waved her over, to hopefully steal her brother back so Mabel could actually attempt a flirt at Bill. Paz moved over and Mabel watched Bill’s reaction, he seemed unfazed at her beauty. He nodded towards her,

 

“‘Sup?”

 

“Not this party.” she replied, stealing his beer and downing it. He didn’t fight her, he just leaned over and grabbed another,

 

“You’re telling me.” he agreed. 

 

“We could leave?” Mabel said, trying to find a way to rejoin the conversation that was originally hers. 

 

“Hey, I’m for that.” Bill nodded to her, his approval turned her stomach into butterflies. 

 

“There’s another party down the road.” Paz said, already walking away. Bill followed her, 

 

“Cool.”

 

Mabel looked at Dipper, who merely shrugged, “Any party Star isn’t at would be great for me, honestly. I keep feeling like I’m going to bump into her.”

 

“Alright. Hey-,” she said as they started to make their way out, “Around like… 9:30, find a reason for us to bail?”

 

“Fan fiction?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright.” He threw his arm around her as they left the house. He looked over his shoulder and saw Star behind them, her blue eyes curious, and then he saw it. Her wand. Her wand was sticking out of her purse and he knew she was back into magic. Star being back into magic probably wasn’t the best thing for Mewni, the multiverse, and most of all- it wasn’t going to be any good for him.


	4. Missed Call

Star shot more magic at her celing, covering the tiles with cotton candy clouds. They were all coming out dark blues and purples, very reflective of her mood. she was trying for pink, or even a light blue, but nothing. She groaned, slamming her head into her bedframe, on accident. She held her head and bit her lip, she hated this. 

 

The sorority was lame, she almost felt guilty sucking Mabel into it, but Mabel seemed to be happy every time they were there. Dipper had hooked up with Pacifica at the last party they were at, and envy filled her broken heart. She shot at the ceiling, a dark green cloud adding tot he mix.

 

“Looks like spiderwebs, or an invitation for ants.” Her roommate said as she walked in. 

 

“It’s cotton candy, Janna-,”

 

“So… an invitation for ants.”

 

“It’s magical-,”

 

“So, an invitation for magical ants. Cool.” Janna didn’t seem to upset as she sat in her bed, “We could go burn stuff.”

 

“Last time we did that didn’t make me feel better.”

 

“But it got you a cute date.”

 

“Oskar was cute for like five seconds.”

 

“We could call Marco-,”

 

“No.” Star shook her head, “He doesn’t need me to mess up more of his life… I know exactly who’ll make Dipper jealous.”

 

“Marco? Mabel?”

 

“What? No. Tom.”

 

“Star, that has bad idea written all over it.” Janna stood up to leave.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Out. So I can say I couldn’t stop you from doing the bad ideas you’ve got.” And she was out the door just as quick as she came. Janna was a good friend. She barely talked to her, but when Dipper broke up with her, she called Janna on accident, trying to call Marco, but Janna picked up, applied to her college and became her roommate in like what felt like seconds. 

 

It was a good thing Janna picked up and not Marco, honestly. She hadn’t talked to Marco since she was forced back to Mewni. After saving her entire country, at a huge cost, it was best for her to stay away from Marco. Although, he was the reason she came back to Earth, but she couldn’t tell her parents that. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her facebook, stalking Marco’s profile. His profile picture was so happy. His cover photo was him with his friends doing karate. He was a black belt now, she had gone to his ceremony, sat in the back hidden away to watch. For a moment, when he looked up, she thought he recognized her, but he looked away. 

 

She still had his number in her phone, she stared at it sometimes. Begging it to call her, to scream that he missed her. But he never did. He never would. 

 

She shot her wand at the roof, pulling down all the candy into a bucket of water as she watched it slowly dissolve into sugary gunk. That was her, she thought, the watered down dark colors swirling. That was her. 

 

She stood in the bathroom mirror and took a deep brath, “Mirror, call Tom.”

 

Tom answered, he had grown taller, more muscular, he was handsome, but he always had been. Tom smiled at her, 

 

“Hey there, Star.”

“Tom. There’s… well, you invited me to a party a little while ago-,”

 

“When we were thirteen?” Tom laughed. 

 

“Yeah…” Star fumbled, searching for the words.

 

“What do you need Star?” And he was gone, the mirror’s call dropped. Star’s heart dropped, she didn’t know what she needed.

 

“I don’t know.” she whispered.

 

“Well, that explains why you called me.” he said, a soft grin on his face.

 

“I need a Bail.” Star started-

 

“Bail? For what? You’re in trouble again? Star-,” his soft smirk grew into concern, “Listen, I’m all for hiding stuff from our parents, but if you’re in trouble here on Earth too-,”

 

“No!” Star shook her head, “Sorry, not that kind of bail. Bail means like, a guy. I’m in this… girl club where they have the leader wants us to have guys with us at the party. I’ve been using random people and then ditching them, but I’d rather someone I know-,”

 

“Why not Marco?” he asked, sitting on her bed.

 

“He still isn’t… he’s not-,”

 

“Got it.” She sat in her bed next to him with a sigh,

 

“You’re willing to help me?”

 

“Kind of have to. Made a vow to you know who, so-,”

 

“Those things… I’m not holding people to that kind of stuff-,”

 

“Nah, she was scary. if she comes back-,”

 

“She won’t.” Star gestured to her small dorm room, “Why would I be here, keeping my magic to a minimum over being home in a castle with magical free reign if not to hide from her-,”

 

“You can’t hide from her Star.”

 

“Watch me.” Star snapped. Tom nodded,

“Sorry, I just… whenever you call, I’m here.”

 

“You’re ruling a kingdom.”

 

“Something i can easily do on the side. King of Hell, it’s an easy job. But yeah, I’ll be your guy. You know… I can fix Marco-,”

 

“He doesn’t need me messing him up again.”

 

“I think that’s his choice, Star.” Tom kissed her forehead, shocking Star as he gave a smooth grin, “Well, call me when your party is happening and I’ll be there. Peace.” And he was gone.

 

Leaving Star alone in her bedroom again, as she pulled out her phone and stared at Marco’s number. Her finger lingered over the button, but she shook her head and shoved the phone in her pocket and left to get coffee. or to do anything that meant getting out of her small room that only seemed to weigh her down.

 

…

 

Marco, Wirt, and Wirt’s kid brother Gregory were all sitting in Marco’s dorm room playing video games. Marco was losing, but he didn’t care. A quick round with his new college friends and then he’d go back to studying as they hogged his Playstation. 

 

His phone rang and he stared at the unknown number. He picked up,

 

“Hello?” 

 

A girl’s voice was talking, but it seemed like miles off. Like the time Gregory butt dialed him then walked around talking to weird plants. He shrugged and hung up.

 

“Who was it?” Greg asked.

 

“Wrong number.” Marco shrugged, the girl’s voice sticking to the back of his head, like a bad headache medicine doesn’t chase away. He got those a lot when he saw magic shows, or Wirt played his favorite Magic card with the magical blonde girl. But Marco just figured it’s because nerd stuff was too young for him. Or… something like that.

  
He lost and logged out, letting the brothers go head to head as he started to work on his essay. The impact of education in low income areas versus high income. He sighed, diving into the research, the unknown phone number bugging him. Maybe it would call back… maybe...


End file.
